


存在

by xiamu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, The Fates - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiamu/pseuds/xiamu
Summary: ooc之类的内容，想写一个辉宏的故事却用了fate的世界。其中的对与错，正义与邪恶让人久久难以忘记。跳脱的文风，断更的特点。希望大家喜欢。柚天大旗永不倒。请勿上升真人。还有，并不知道怎么写fate的同人作品，占个坑咯。





	1. Chapter 1

8月31日。  
阴沉沉的天并不意味着什么好事，也许这样才最适合圣杯战争。  
没有人告诉金博洋为什么必须参加，没有人告诉金博洋为什么要来到这里。  
是使命吗？连同剩下的6位魔术师，全部是自愿的吗？没有答案，没有答案。  
遵从即为铁律，圣杯即为法则。  
都是傀儡，紧紧地拴在圣杯的脚座上，无谓的争斗。去他的友情，去他的爱恋，利益即为王上，胜利即为结果。  
残酷？生存！欲望便需付出，鲜血为荣耀！

“满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧，满盈吧！周而复始，其次为五。然，满盈之时便是废弃之机。其基为银与铁，基础为石于契约之大公，其祖先为吾先师修拜因奥古。天降风来以墙隔之，门开四方尽皆闭之。自王冠而出，于前往王国之三岔路上循环往复。  
宣告——汝身听吾号令，吾命与汝剑同在。应圣杯之召，若愿顺此意志、此义理的话就回应吧，在此起誓：吾愿成就世间一切之善行，吾愿诛尽世间一切之恶行。然汝当以混沌自迷双眼，侍奉吾身。  
汝即囚于狂乱之槛者，吾即手握其锁链之人。汝为身缠三大言灵之七天，来自于抑止之轮、天秤之守护者——”  
魔术师的语言似乎都是冗长而复杂的，充斥着无意义的词汇，宣告着自身的神圣。召唤英灵也应承了这个传统。  
何为满盈？欲望须成之时。何为岔路？胜利之分。何为号令？罪恶之掩饰。圣剑无分对错，只分善恶。利益驱使，圣理之剑仍为正义。  
“呐，master，servant羽生结弦，请多指教哦。”  
“羽·····羽生结弦？日本人吗？那么，是神灵之类还是织田信长这样的英雄呢？”金博洋抛出了一个疑问，毕竟“羽生结弦”这个名字着实不多见。  
对面的青年亦或者是成年人俊逸的样子实在让人难以移开眼，明明是个男人却可爱得过头。亚洲人的面庞显得他格外年轻：15岁？20岁？难以估摸。  
暂且称他为少年吧。清秀的面孔时刻吸引着人，“就像邹忌那样的吧？”金博洋内自猜想道。这样的面孔实在少见，“ 两弯似蹙非蹙笼烟眉”明明是形容林黛玉，放在这里似乎也不为过。但是少年是笑着的呢，似乎拥有着“从他的眼里能看到星星”的双眸。他，究竟是谁？  
“我啊，究竟是谁呢？”名为“羽生结弦”的少年也陷入了思考，微蹙的双眉越显得面目白净。秀色可餐？金博洋连忙打消了自己脑内的想法，无论如何也要显示出身为御主的的权威才对。  
“其实我也不知道呢。”少年最终得出了结论，“也许是像灵魂一样的存在呢，就像是游戏一样的设定吧。被冠以了‘羽生结弦’这个名称的幽魂或是人格吧。”  
金博洋也有些无奈，自己召唤出的英灵竟然连本体是谁都不知道，就像5站的archer一样。“那么，就像是小次郎一样的存在吗？”  
“那是谁？不知道呢。不过啊master，还是讨论点别的比较好诶，这么严肃的话题会让身心疲惫的哦。”羽生结弦一脸严肃的提议道，“呢”字的口癖却让他的言语多了份顽皮。  
果然还是个孩子。金博洋整理了语言，再次询问道：“好吧yuzu······我可以叫你yuzu吧。有些冒昧但是还是想知道你的职阶是什么？”  
金博洋望向眼前这个比自己高了5公分的人，乱乱的黑发······好想揉一揉。  
“assasssin哦。”羽生结弦的回答难得十分果断。  
assassin啊，胜率也是十分小了呢。不过不知道真名也就不知道宝具了呢，真是麻烦呢。  
金博洋不知何时也被传染了这个口癖，两个170多大男孩一致用着“呢”的口癖也是，十分可爱呢。  
“呀！master！”少年突然慌乱了起来。金博洋也十分紧张，是其他从者入侵了吗？从者之战这么早就要开始了。  
“还没有好好介绍自己呢！”少年接着说了下去。金博洋松了一口气。  
“master，我叫羽生结弦，最喜欢吃生鸡蛋拌饭啦！软软滑滑的口感配上生鸡蛋最原始的美味，在舌尖绽放的激烈烟花······叫我yuzu就好，我最喜欢的就是维尼啦，就是那只可爱的黄熊·······”隐藏属性竟然是话痨？  
“这样啊，”金博洋变得有些羞涩，毕竟是第一次在陌生人面前介绍自己，“我叫金博洋，就是你的master哦，其实不用一直叫我master啦，叫我天天就好。爱好嘛，养养小鳄鱼之类的吧，最喜欢蜘蛛侠！”他还像模像样地摆了个pose,“最擅长的魔术是宝石魔术，就是特别华丽的那种。最不擅长的，就是使魔控制了，那里一直学不会。”金博洋懊恼的挠了挠头，自己着实偏科严重。  
“master，难得很可爱呢。”羽生结弦小声的说，“好想，捉弄他一下。”忽的绽放出来了笑容，好像狐狸一样。  
少年的嗓音糯糯的，撒娇时听起来又是别有一番韵味：“天天，天天，补魔，补魔！”


	2. 存在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然发现rider竟然是自创的，嘛，算了。  
> 普及一下自创英灵：远坂凛，职阶rider，拥有着身为英灵前所擅长的宝石魔术和丰富学识，但是并没有继承原有的魔术刻印（给卫宫了嘛）。惯用攻击手法还是宝石魔术，但是相比参加5战时精进了不少，宝具为对城宝具，释放宝具时表现为从天而降的宝石弹雨，详情可参考伊莉雅里黑化caster的攻击方式。
> 
> ooc预警  
> 突然发现这章好啰嗦，但是等到caster和berserker都出场后，剧情就会比较压抑了吧。  
> 第二章 rider现世
> 
> 感谢各位读者看完这篇极长的的summary

“天天，补魔补魔！”羽生结弦的声音越来越急促，甚至嘟起了嘴，好像十分生气。但是内心还不知道在打什么主意。  
金博洋内心慌乱极了，毕竟从未听说过有刚被召唤出来就需要补魔的英灵。而且，想到这里，金博洋老脸一红，他可确确实实知道什么叫补魔。不就是那个什么“体液交换”嘛。（虽然官方并没有给出男男间怎样补魔，就自动认定了嘛。）而且，对于这种事，自己并没有什么经验啊。  
羽生结弦看着自己的master的脸渐渐变得越来越红，内心不得有些窃喜，自家master还真纯情啊。“嘛，master。要是不会的话，我可以教你哦。”  
金博洋看着这个不断逼近的男孩，有些胆怯。羽生结弦的褶子笑虽然看起来格外赏心悦目，但是放在此时却有些调戏的意味。  
羽生结弦渐渐逼近，双手也就向金博洋方向探去。金博洋不断向后退，他可对这种事情没有任何心理准备：“yuzu，我告诉你啊，别这样啊。我我····我可是你的master呢，要尊老爱幼啊。”  
“仔细算来，我可比天天大呢，那么肯定要好好‘疼爱’天天了”。此时羽生结弦笑得越来越像狐狸，让金博洋不禁怀疑他究竟都筹划了些什么：“不不不，我什么都没说，对不对？”自己却在暗骂自己太怂。  
羽生结弦越来越靠近了，金博洋也在一步步后退，终于到达了底线，整个身体都靠在了墙上。“天天可是在自投罗网啊。”羽生结弦两手分别撑在金博洋身体的两侧，将其紧紧禁锢在墙上，作势就要吻上去。  
“天天天天，我也是御主啦！！！”屋门被一把推开，“我我我我我什么都没看见，你们继续你们继续啊。”来者又贴心的帮他们把门关上。  
“不，梅娃，别走。救我啊！！！！”金博洋伸出了尔康手。  
“嘛，竟然被打断了，下次再玩好了。”羽生结弦撇撇嘴，松开双手跑去跟那个来客打招呼。  
所以说，下次再玩？羽生结弦你竟然在骗我？！！！金博洋突然发现自己竟然被一个从者耍了一通。不过，他身上的气味好好闻啊。金博洋捂住通红的老脸蹲在角落。  
“真是的，天天。搞事情也要选个时候啊，圣杯战争都开始了，你能不能认真点。”那个闯进来的少女抱怨了一通，“不过这就是你的servant啊，真的好帅哦。”  
“你要就送你了。”金博洋颓败的回答道，自家从者实在是太不省心了。“不过梅娃竟然也成为了御主，真厉害呢。”  
“那当然，要不然我如何称雄此地方圆百里。”女孩顿了顿，有些生气的继续说到：“天天要珍惜从者嘛，他可是你打赢圣杯之战的唯一途径。”  
金博洋赌气的想道：那样的从者不要也罢，一点都不听话。他却也鬼使神差的抬起了手臂，露出了那三划形状奇特的令咒：“servant assassin听令，不许做出违背我意见的事！”  
红光一闪，一条令咒已然只剩下了模糊的痕迹。  
“天哪，金博洋，你怎么这么草率呢，简直跟5战的凛一样。”“master你叫我？”  
栗色头发的少女旁突然出现了另一位女子，梳着高高的双马尾，身着白色的礼装。  
“呐，这就是我的servant，远坂凛。”梅娃的表情十分骄傲，“虽然不是三大职介之一，却是身兼caster功能的rider哦。”  
“难道是······5战时archer emiya的搭档，远坂家族的继承者，远坂凛？”  
“小子很识相嘛。”黑头发的少女高兴地答道，“不过看你家里的构造，难道你也是使用宝石魔术的？”  
“是的，偶像大人！”金博洋眼里简直冒出了星星，一扫之前怠惰的模样。  
“那么来打一架吧！”远坂凛激动的喊道。


	3. 战争将始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章蜜汁中二和不通顺。凑活看吧······

“打····打一架？”金博洋十分错愕的盯着自己的偶像，明明五战时还是个傲娇大小姐为什么被当做英灵召唤出来后就如此-------活泼？而且就算是自己全力以赴也肯定会被打的落花流水啊。  
下线已久的羽生结弦突然回归战场：“呐，远坂小姐，英灵和魔术师对战是不是有些以大欺小呢，公平起见还是从者战更为恰当。”  
“又不是所有的魔术师对战英灵都是落于下风，”说到这里她撇了撇嘴，“要不然archer那家伙怎么会打不过葛木老师呢？效果因人而异啦。”  
金博洋好像有些气愤被插了嘴，“其实我还是很高兴能和偶像对阵的。”说完还瞥了一眼羽生结弦，十分不满。  
羽生结弦的笑容没有一丝减少，补充道：“如果各位很期待打一仗的话，我不加阻拦，但是请换一个场所，这是我家，”他顿了顿，有些兴趣盎然的说道，“同时如果我没猜错的话，第三位master正在天天家的附近，也就是，站在门外。”  
门铃似乎正印证着他的话响了起来，梅娃跑去开门。凛好像很无趣的样子行了个礼就消失了。  
“谁告诉你这是你家了？”金博洋小声嘟囔道，“你只是我的从者而已。”  
羽生结弦笑了笑：“天天还在为之前的事情生气啊，原谅我嘛。毕竟我也是第一次被召唤现世，难得遇见这么高大威猛帅气玉树临风和蔼可亲的master呢。”  
金博洋望着眼前比自己高了将近五厘米的servant不知该说什么好。  
“既然master不说话就当是原谅我了哦。”羽生结弦快活的说。  
“那，就这样吧。”金博洋本身也不是特别爱发脾气，气早就消了。  
所以隐藏属性为傲娇？羽生结弦如此猜到。

“那个那个，请多指教啊。”梅娃带回来了第三位master，是一个矮矮的小男孩。  
消失的凛不知何时又回来了：“难道现在的魔术师都一个一个像士郎那样没有战争概念吗？一个一个跑来认识对手。”  
不，事实上凛你才是啊，明明有那么好的机会都没有把握。而且要是先杀掉士郎最简单啊，还有caster，要不然emiya就不会叛变了啊啊啊······金博洋无力的吐槽凛的黑历史。  
远坂凛似乎也想起了什么，顿了顿说：“嘛嘛嘛，虽然我也有这样经历吧。但是论起其本质，还是保持点距离比较好。----对吧，berserker的master？”  
刚进来的那位御主突然被点到了名，显得有些惊慌失措。他操着一口并不算流利的中文回答道：“是的，远坂小姐！”说完就不再吱声了。  
金博洋这时才有时间好好的打量打量这位御主。唔，个子矮矮的，头发也有点乱。感觉很容易害羞呢。金博洋下定了结论。  
“难道是······Uno桑？”羽生结弦难得发问。“是···是的。您难道是Hanyu前辈？”被唤为Uno的御主抬起了头，再一次应答道。  
羽生结弦变得格外活泼：“诶，难得看见同乡人了······猴爹和你一起来了吗？高桥桑呢？”  
那位御主终于遇到了自己比较熟悉的问题：“织田前辈还在日本处理协会的事，不久后应该会赶来。高桥前辈会在后方指导我作战的······呀不小心说漏嘴了。”  
宇野昌磨后悔的捂住了脸。金博洋深刻的感受到自己的猜测并没有错。  
“yuzu和Uno桑难道认识？”“是的哦！在成为英灵前我们可是关系非常非常好的前后辈关系。”羽生结弦好心回答了master的问题。  
“但是我记得你刚还说过你并不清楚自己是谁？”“兴趣使然！就是有种‘我是Uno君的前辈’的非常深刻的感觉。”  
“那么猴爹和高桥是谁？”“前辈们！猴爹还是一位超级超级要好的密友哦。”  
这随意的从者，这随意的御主。  
直到现在，圣杯战争并没有严格意义上的开始。“战争”并未显露出其原形。  
“尼禄，走吧。我们得让那些不懂事的后辈们知道什么叫做圣杯战争！”  
“好的master。吾最喜欢战争了，让吾与御主之荣照耀战场吧！”  
Saber尼禄，协同御主普鲁申科，出战！


End file.
